


Faucet

by DeathByStorm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humour, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/pseuds/DeathByStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As America collapsed, Canada couldn't help but wonder if he had done it deliberately or if it was just an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faucet

It seemed that every world meeting ended up like this. Canada took in the sight about him and sighed. Shouting, accompanied by fist fights were the only thing that met his eyes. He stood up with Kumajiji or what's his name in his arms.

"E-excuse me."

As usual, no one noticed him. Canada carefully set Kumajirou on the table and began to jump up and down waving his arms. If anything, the voices in the room got louder. He stopped jumping and let himself fall bonelessly into his seat with a sigh of exasperation. Kumajoji wordlessly climbed back into his arms.

"I have something to say."

Russia was standing across the room from Canada with a child's smile on his face. His menacing purple aura crackled about him wildly, indicating the deception of that smile. In his left hand he held his water faucet, which he slowly tapped into the large palm of the right. Immediately the room fell silent and everyone turned towards the Russian, ready to listen to him.

Canada crossed his arms and slumped in his seat with a sigh. He then gazed at the metal pipe, which seemed to be the source of Russia's powers. Man, I really need to get me one of those.

The next day Canada did indeed bring a water faucet to the meeting. For once, the meeting was going well with only a small amount of bickering going on in the background. America was at the front of the room.

"Does anyone else have anything else to say on this issue?"

"I do!" Canada stood up waving his water faucet around. This time, he was sure that he would not go unnoticed.

America paused and then stared at him. "...Who are you?"

Before Canada could register what was happening, the water faucet flew out of his hand of its own accord. It tumbled end over end through the air and struck his idiotic brother in the face with deadly accuracy. As America collapsed, Canada couldn't help but wonder if he had done it deliberately or if it was just an accident.

The low level bickering ceased immediately and all eyes in the room turned towards him. Unused to the attention, most of Canada just wanted to sink into his chair and disappear. The remainder of him cackled with glee and clapped its hands in delight at the sight of America lying unconscious on the floor.

"Canada has good aim, da?" Russia said from beside him.

Many of the other nations nodded in agreement even though they still didn't know exactly who Canada was.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concrit?


End file.
